


Losing Your Future But Making A Better One

by Lindnjean



Series: Star Trek Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader
Series: Star Trek Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891939
Kudos: 1





	Losing Your Future But Making A Better One

"Bones let me help you." "I said I'm fine woman." "Dammit Leonard you are not fine! You've got a broken arm let me help you or you're gonna break something else!" "I said I'm fine!" You grr "Fine you're fine I'm going to just go help Scotty then!" You turn and storm off straight to your best friend Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott. You huff and sit down on a chair next to the half of Scotty you can see poking out from under a control booth. "Damn that man!" Scotty's legs jump and you hear a bang. "Oi lassie you really gotta stop doin' that. I think I've got a permanent bump on my head from you startlin' me all the time." "Sorry Scotty." "It's alright lassie. Now damn what man?" "You know who Scotty." "Ah right. Bones again?" "Yeah." "What's he done today?" "He's got a broken arm and he still refuses to let me help him with anything! I swear he's gonna break something else because he won't take help." "Did ye tell him that?" "Of course I did. Then of course we argued I got pissed and came here. By the way I ever tell you how good a friend you are to me Scotty?" "All the time." "Well it's true. Who else is gonna put up with my rants and my temper?" "I dunno maybe the man ye love?" "What? You think Leonard ever listens to my rants?" "Doesn't he?" "No he just says he's gotta get to the medbay or to the bridge or some other excuse to leave." You sigh. "It's not just that he doesn't listen to my rants, he doesn't listen to me at all." "How lassie?" "You remember that old Disney movie Mulan I've been looking for, for like forever?" "Yeah what about it?" "On our last shore leave he told me he had walked by this old Disney movie store. Said he went into it and just looked around. I asked him what movies are there and he told me then he said that the movie Mulan was there. He didn't get it. Then as he says this he doesn't understand why i'm so upset." "I understand lassie, ye've been lookin' for that movie for months now. You remember what planet it was?" "No. If I did I would've been right back down there and gotten the movie myself." You sigh. "Something else botherin' ye lassie?" "It's not just the movie thing or the not listening thing. It's more. He just doesn't let me in. He won't let his guard down at all. He treats me like i'm going to break his heart if he lets his guard down at all. I know his ex did a number on him, but I'm not her and he's treating me like I am. I'm just tired of it all Scotty." "I know lassie, I know." You sigh. You stand up and hug Scotty. "Thanks Scotty I feel better now. It's your special power. Well I better get back to medbay and see if he managed to break anything else." "Bye Lassie stop by anytime." "I will bye Scotty." You head back to Medbay. Scotty watches her go and sighs. He wishes he could tell her how he feels, he really does. Every time she comes to him over something else Bones and her had a spat about he just wants to hold her close and never let go. But she loves Bones not him so it'll never happen. It doesn't matter that he's spent more time with her than Bones has. He spent 5 out of his 6 months on that frozen planet with just her and Keenser. Bones was away most the time he's known her even before they were stationed together. They were friends in the academy for a month before she met Bones and fell in love. He's loved her since the first time he met her, he fell even more in love when he got to know her. Damn it man get yer head on right! Ye've got work to do. He shakes his head knowing she's probably back to the medbay by now. You walk into medbay and get angry again right away. Bones is accepting help from one of his nurses on what you were trying to help him with earlier. So apparently it's just you he won't take help from, not pretty blonde nurses. You just turn and go to walk away. "Oh Doctor we need your help with this patient." You turn when another nurse asks for help. You sigh and go help. You have three purposes on this ship since you have three doctorates. The first is in medbay as a doctor under Bones, the second in engineering as assistant chief engineer under Scotty, and co-head security officer. When you finish getting the patient stable you notice Leonard is flirting with the blonde nurse. You grr and storm off. You need to blow off steam again and you don't want to bother Scotty again. You head to the bridge. "Jimmy?!" "Ugh I told you not to call me that!" "Too bad cousin. I need Sulu." "Why?" "I need to blow off steam without actually hurting anybody so I'm going to fence with Sulu." "Okay. Sulu?" "Yes Captain?" "Accompany Commander Thorn to rec room four." "Yes sir." Sulu gets up and follows you "So fencing?" "Yep" "Just don't hurt me like last time. I couldn't fly for a week." "Okay." You fence with Sulu until you're calm again and he's needed back on the bridge. "Thanks Sulu." "Your welcome." You calmly walk back to medbay to check on Leonard one last time before you're needed for your shift as head security. He's flirting with the blonde nurse again. You grr and head to shift. "Geesh Thorn you look ready to slit someone's throat." "Yeah just a little bit today Lt. Yoko." "Well then let's work maybe it'll get better." "We'll see." You look down and realize you're still in your blue shirt, you need to be in your red one. You sigh "Yoko I'll be back i'm in the wrong uniform" "Oh. Didn't even notice. Go change then." You go back to your room that you share with Bones. You grab your red shirt and change. Unlike the other females you wear black pants like the boys do instead of the dress uniform. Your red one has to allow you to both fight and crawl under control booths and your blue has to allow you to rush quickly between patients and have pockets for what you need. As you throw your blue shirt into the laundry basket you notice something unusual. It's a regulation bra but it's way too small to be yours, you're a DD and this bra is a B. You break down crying just staring holding onto the bra. "Lt. Yoko?" "Yes Captain?" "Where is Commander Thorn?" "She went to change uniforms sir" "And how long ago was this?" Yoko looks at his watch "Half hour ago sir." "Go find her." "Yes sir." Lt. Yoko hears crying as he approaches your room. He pulls out his phaser because he's only heard you cry once and it was when your leg was shattered on an away mission by an indigenous animal. He knocks on the door "Commander Thorn?" The crying stops suddenly. "Who is it?" "It's Lt. Yoko. Captain told me to come find you. You've been gone a half hour" "oh. just give me a minute and I'll be out." You wipe your eyes and wipe your face so it's harder to tell you've been crying. Only Spock and maybe Scotty will be able to tell you've been crying. You walk out in your red uniform. "Let's go Yoko" We walk to the bridge. Spock stops mid sentence looking over Jim's shoulder at you. Jim whips around "What why are you staring at Commander Thorn?" "I believe she has been crying yet she shows no sign of injury." "What do you mean?" "The only time Commander Thorn cries is when she is injured and I detect none." Jim takes one look at you and says "Not all injuries are physical Mr. Spock." "i do not understand." "This was an emotional injury Spock we best leave it be. She'll talk to Scotty about it later, nothing for us to worry about." You of course heard all this. You never realized that everyone else has noticed when you have a problem you go talk it out with Scotty. Your cousin Jim just thinks it's due to you having spent so much time with him and Keenser on that frozen planet. You sigh and do your job. When the shift ends you go to Jim. "Hey Jim?" "Woah you never call me Jim what's wrong?" "Can I bunk with you tonight?" "Why?" "I just... Just can I?" "Sure, you sure Bones won't mind?" "I doubt he'll notice he's got a late shift, he'll crawl into bed around 3 get back up at 6. He won't notice." "okay." You grab your pjs and both a red and blue uniform for tomorrow. You crawl in bed with Jim. When you think Jim is asleep you let the tears slide down your face. "Shh." Jim just pulls you closer. "Shh. What's wrong?" "I think Bones cheated on me." "Why?" "I saw him flirting with the blonde nurse all day." "That's just how Bones is." "I found a bra on our floor that wasn't mine." "oh. Well did you ask him about it? Maybe it got in your laundry by accident?" "Jim I do the laundry. Plus it was dirty and smelled like the perfume that blonde nurse wears." Jim's face falls "Oh. Well you should still ask him in the morning." "Okay Jim." "You done crying?" "Yeah I am. Now go to sleep." "you too cuz." "Okay night Jim." "Night." In the morning you get dressed in your red uniform. Today you are engineering and then medbay. You and Jim head to breakfast together. You sit with him too because Scotty doesn't eat this early, but Leonard does. He notices you don't sit with him today and just shrugs it off. Sometimes you and Jim need some family time, it must have been where you stayed last night too. You notice Bones looking at you. You just drop your gaze to your food and take another bite. It doesn't settle right. You can't eat anymore even though you've eaten very little. You're too nervous about asking Bones where the bra came from. You'll have to ask him later when you're both in medbay seeing as you're in engineering all morning. You take care of your plate and head down to engineering. Scotty looks up and sees your face. "Oh lassie have you been cryin'? What happened?" When he asks that you burst out in tears again. He notices the others starting to stare in shock. "Alright lassie shh it's alright. How bout we go to my office aye?" You nod. He leads you still crying to his office and shuts the door. He just sits down and pulls you onto his lap. He rocks you until the tears stop. "Ye ready to talk lassie?" You shake your head. "Alright then we'll just sit here until ye're ready." "We've gotta work." "The others can handle it for awhile." You sigh. You know Scotty's not gonna let you outta here until you tell him what made you cry. You take a deep breath and let it out. "okay i'm ready." "Go on lassie" "Leonard was flirting with the blonde nurse all day. I forgot to change out of my blue uniform into my red when I headed to the bridge so I had to go back to my room to change. When I threw my blue uniform in the laundry basket I saw it." "Saw what lassie?" "A regulation bra that wasn't mine. It was dirty and smelled like that blonde nurses perfume, so I know it didn't just get in the laundry by accident." "Did ye ask him about it?" "No. I don't know if I even want to. I couldn't even face him last night or this morning. I spent the night at Kirk's and couldn't look him in the eye at breakfast." "Ye gotta ask him about it. Ye gotta know lassie. If he's cheatin' on ye, ye gotta know." "But I can't. I can't do it. I'm too afraid of the answer." "When have ye ever let fear stand in yer way?" "Now. Scotty, Leonard and I have been together since first year at the academy. That's almost 4 years now. I don't know if I can handle the answer. Scotty he's the one I thought I was gonna be with forever, his answer can change that. It'll break me if it does." "Then I'll be right here waiting to help ye put yerself back together, just as I've always done. Alright lassie?" You nod. "Thank you Scotty." "So ye gonna ask him?" "I will later when I'm on my medbay shift." "Promise me ye will?" "I promise Scotty." You're heading to the medbay for your shift. You stop when you hear raised voices. You listen "Damn it Jim no I'm not cheating on your cousin. I would never do that!" "Then explain the bra she found in your guys room that's not hers!?" "What bra?" "Like you don't know." "Honestly Jim what bra? I get three hours of sleep every night and they all are spent hold her. The rest of the time I spend working here. So again I ask what bra?" "You honestly don't know Leonard?" You ask walking in. He looks and sees you come in with red eyes still. "No I don't know what bra. Look at the tapes I'm here or with you." You look at him. "Leonard it was on our floor it's a B cup and smells like that blonde nurse that's always hanging around you." "You mean Brittney?" "Yes I mean Brittney." "You said it smells like her perfume?" "Yes" He thinks then it hits him. "The other night we were working and a patient spit blood all over her. She had to change into a new uniform. I told her she could use one of yours from our room. Our room is closest and we needed her back to help with the emergency. She must have left it there then." "I'll be checking the tapes Leo. I love you but I don't know if I can believe that story." He looks broken hearted. "Oh. If that's what it's gonna take for you to believe me. Then okay." He sighs and goes into his office and shuts the door. You sigh. You really hope he forgives you for needed to check the tapes if he's telling the truth. You and Jim check the tapes and sure enough you see Brittney gets covered in blood. "Well I better apologize to Leonard." "Go on I'll clean up." You nod. You go to knock on his office door but you hear him talking. You recognize Brittney's voice. "She found your bra on the floor. We better cool this for awhile she's getting suspicious." "So? You told me you're leaving her for me anyway so what's the big deal?" "The big deal is we've been together nearly four years and oh yeah her cousin's the captain. If I break her heart he'll break me and kick me off the enterprise even if I am his friend." "Oh." "Yeah." "Well then just one more kiss before we cool it?" "Of course Darlin" You open the door to them kissing. You clear your throat. "You were telling the truth before but I guess this is all the proof I really needed. Goodbye Leonard. And just because I will always love you I won't let Jim kick you off the enterprise." You turn and walk away. The tears start as soon as you exit the medbay. You start running, just running to get away from where your world just crumbled. You keep running until a familiar pair of arms grab hold of you and stop you in your tracks. "Oi lassie. Why ye running?" You look up and he sees your tears. "Oh lassie I'm so sorry." He wraps his arms around you and leads you to his office. He just rocks you and lets you cry. There's a knock on the door. "Not now." It's Keenser. He comes in anyway and shuts the door. He sees you crying and runs up to you. He wraps his little arms around you. You pull him to you in a hug and just hold him. During the rocking Keenser falls asleep in your arms. You smile softly at him. "He fell asleep." "Yeah little bugger does that." You smile sadly up at Scotty. "What lassie?" "I wanted a kid with Leonard. Keenser always reminds me of a little boy in need of being taken care of." "Ye know Keenser just likes being taken care of he doesn't really need to be." "I know but it makes me feel better to. We better put him to bed." Scotty helps you up and you both walk and put Keenser in his little bed. You head back to the office. "I know ye don't drink lassie but ye wanna make an exception tonight?" You nod. He pours you a small glass of his scotch. You take a sip and make a face. "I think I'm good." He smiles sadly. "Yeah I figured but worth a try. Ye gonna be alright lassie?" You shrug. "Who knows." "I do. Ye'll be alright lassie. I'll make sure of it." You nod. Then it hits you. You share a room with Bones. You sigh "Where am I gonna move to? I share a room with Bones and I know all bunks are taken already." "Ye'll move in with me." "What?" "I've got a double room like the one ye and Bones share. Ye can stay in mine as long as ye need." "Oh thank you Scotty." You hug him tight. "What would I do without you?" He doesn't answer, even if it wasn't rhetorical he wouldn't have an answer for her because he would be nothing without her. You and Scotty go to the room you share with Bones and get all of your stuff. It isn't much. Your uniforms, your personal hygiene things, and your few personal mementos you have. It all fit in two boxes. Uniforms in one and your personal things in another. You even took your comforter that your aunt, Jim's mother, sent you. You move it all into Scotty's room. Now it's your and Scotty's room. You unpack then look at the comforter in your hands. "Uh Scotty we got a problem." "Yeah?" "There's only one bed." "Oh. Well I could sleep on the floor ye can have the bed." "That's ridiculous this is your room I can sleep on the floor." "I won't let ye sleep on the floor lassie." "Well I won't let you sleep on the floor either." You take a look at how big the bed is "Well the bed is big enough. We could share?" "Alright lassie as long as yer okay with that." "I'm fine with it, I share a bed with Jim some nights remember?" "But Jim's family." "So are you" "But it's different lassie and you know it." "I'm fine with it if you are." "I'm fine with it lassie" "Okay then it's settled we'll share, but I get the side by the wall. I can't sleep unless I'm by the wall." "That's great lassie because I can't sleep near the wall." "Oh and my comforter goes on top the bed." "Okay lassie whatever ye want." You smile. You fix the comforter on top. You crawl in bed. "Come on Scotty we both need some sleep. And honestly I'm so exhausted by all the crying I did today. I've never cried that much in my life." Scotty crawls in bed. "Okay. Night lassie." "Scotty?" "Yeah lassie?" "Why do you only call me lassie and all the other girls lass?" "It's my nickname fer ye lassie. Now go to sleep." You lay still and try. You sigh "Scotty?" "What is it now lassie?" "I've been with Bones for almost four years and every night he held me. I can't sleep without being held" "Ye want me to hold ye lassie?" "Just an arm over my waist it's all I need. I sleep on my stomach" "Aye so do I. Alright I'll put an arm over yer waist." He does. "Thanks Scotty." "Anything for ye lassie. Now get some sleep." "okay." You fall asleep with Scotty's arm slung over your waist and you both on your stomachs to sleep. In the morning you go to breakfast. You and Scotty sit with Jim. "Hey cuz everything go okay?" "He was cheating on me Jim." "But the tapes?" "He was telling the truth on that but when I went to go tell him so he was kissing Brittney in his office. And by what I heard it's been going on for awhile now." "Oh I'm so sorry." "It's okay Jim. I should have guessed that all those long nights and all our fights meant something. I'm just glad I have Scotty. He's my best friend and now my bunk mate." "Bunk mate?" "As co-head of security I know all the bunks were full. I didn't know where I was going to go until Scotty said I could stay with him." "Oh. Well you could have stayed with me." "Jim you have one tiny bed and we would be horrible roommates." "Yeah I know." "Well I gotta get to work. I'm in Engineering then on the bridge today. It's one of the only days I don't have to change uniforms in the middle of the day." "I know. See ya kid." "Jimmy I'm the same age as you." "You're still younger than me." "Only by a little bit. Anyway please don't kick Bones off the Enterprise he's a good doctor we need him." "Just for you cousin, but I will be kicking his ass." "Not today you won't we are too busy today for our captain and our CMO to be going at it." Scotty then asks "What about our CMO and me going at it?" "Oh Scotty as much as I would love to see that I need you in engineering today." "Oh alright." Scotty and I head to engineering. We work until it's time for lunch and me to head to the bridge. "See you tonight Scotty." "Oi Lassie ye know it's karaoke night tonight." "That's what I mean. See you tonight." He smiles and you head to the bridge for your shift. After your shift you head to get changed out of your uniform. You're changing into jeans and a t-shirt. You're changing your shirt so you're in jeans and a bra when Scotty walks in. "Oh sorry lassie." He quickly turns around. "It's alright Scotty it was inevitable we share a room now." "still ye're changing." "i'm done now." "Right. Well I need to change now lassie." "Oh. I'll be outside then we can go to Karaoke together." "Okay lassie." You walk and realize you've forgotten your badge to get into the rec room. You walk back in and Scotty has his shirt off. "Oh sorry Scotty. I um forgot my badge to get into the rec room. I'll just turn around now." "It's alright Lassie I'm just changing my shirt." "Still you're changing." You start to blush when you realize this is the first time you've seen Scotty without a shirt on. "Ready for Karaoke lassie?" "Yeah what's the theme tonight?" "Songs from the 2000's I believe." "Oh sweet I actually know some songs from then." "Aye I know a few as well." When you get there you both order drinks. Him scotch and you whiskey. You need it. "Ye're drinking tonight lassie?" "Need it." "Why?" "You forget I can't sing in front of people unless I'm buzzed and Bones never misses the free drinks during Karaoke night." "Oh." You smile and sip your whiskey. "Come let's go dance before the singing starts." "I don't dance lassie." "Don't you dare turn back. Shut up and dance with me." He smiles at you and dances with you. Time for you to sing. You see Bones walk in. You chose Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood to sing. You wait for your cue and sing "Right now, he's probably slow dancing With a bleached-blond tramp And she's probably getting frisky Right now, he's probably buying Her some fruity little drink 'Cause she can't shoot whiskey Right now, he's probably up behind her With a pool-stick Showing her how to shoot a combo And he don't know I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seats I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights I slashed a hole in all four tires Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats Right now, she's probably up singing some White-trash version of Shania karaoke Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky Right now, he's probably Dabbing on three dollars Worth of that bathroom Polo Oh, and he don't know That I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seats I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights I slashed a hole in all four tires Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl 'Cause the next time that he cheats Oh, you know it won't be on me! No, not on me 'Cause I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seats I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights I slashed a hole in all four tires Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats Oh, before he cheats Oh" You smirk as Bones looks scared that you ruined something of his and Brittney looks offended. You just head off the stage. Scotty say "Well I think ye sent a message with that song lassie." "I was hoping to. Sulu you're up." Sulu sings Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. It wasn't bad. "Scotty you're turn" You sing song to him. He groans. "Fine." The music starts and Scotty starts to sing "Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back She said shut up and dance with me This woman is my destiny She said oh oh oh Shut up and dance with me We were victims of the night The chemical, physical, kryptonite Helpless to the bass and the fading light Oh we were bound to get together Bound to get together She took my arm I don't know how it happened We took the floor and she said Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back She said shut up and dance with me This woman is my destiny She said oh oh oh Shut up and dance with me A backless dress and some beat up sneaks My discotheque Juliet teenage dream I felt it in my chest as she looked at me I knew we were bound to be together Bound to be together She took my arm I don't know how it happened We took the floor and she said Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back She said shut up and dance with me This woman is my destiny She said oh oh oh Shut up and dance with me Deep in her eyes I think I see the future I realize this is my last chance She took my arm I don't know how it happened We took the floor and she said Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back She said shut up and dance with me This woman is my destiny She said oh oh oh Shut up and dance Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back She said shut up and dance with me This woman is my destiny She said oh oh oh Shut up and dance with me Oh oh oh shut up dance with me Oh oh oh shut up dance with me" You blink wow. That was amazing but what was with those lyrics. It's weird you'd just told him to shut up and dance with you then he goes and sings that song? Oh well. Scotty sits down and says "Spock it's your turn" Spock raises an eyebrow. "I only know one song." "Then sing it spock." He nods and goes up. He then precedes to sing The Element Song. You sigh. "I knew it was gonna be something like this with spock. Okay Jim you're turn." "But..." "No buts it's your turn Jimmy." He huffs "Fine." He gets up and sings Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz. You laugh while he starts singing it. "Oh Jimmy that was great!" He takes a bow. He comes and sits by you. "You know it's Bones' turn next." "I know." Bones gets up and it looks like he's been crying. He sings Words I Couldn't Say by Rascal Flatts. He stares straight at you the whole time. He gets off the stage and just leaves the rec room. You turn and stare at the door. Scotty sees this. He sighs "Ye wanna go talk to him don't ye?" You nod. "Go on then lassie." You turn and look at Scotty he has this sad look in his eyes that you want to go to talk to Bones. "Scotty I need to know why. I need to know why he cheated. I promise I'll come back here right after I talk to him." He looks hopeful "Ye will lassie?" "I promise." You smile at him and head to follow Bones. You spot him just sitting on the floor with his head in his hands inside his room. "Leonard?" He looks up. You see tears in his eyes. "Leonard what was that song about?" "I... I never should have cheated. I don't know why I thought that would make things better between us. That it would keep you from leaving me. All it did was make you leave faster." "What do you mean keep me from leaving you? Leonard how could you think I was going to leave you?" "I thought you were leaving me for Scotty." "Why in the world would you think that?" "You always run to Scotty with any problem you have. You spend so much time with him more than me." "Scotty has been my best friend for a very long time Bones, but that's it he's just my best friend. I run to Scotty because he's who I talk to when I can't talk to you." "You could talk to me about anything." "Oh really? How was I supposed to talk about what fight we just had, with you. That's what most of our talking was about anyway. Our talks were always about you. I love more than anything but you chose to end that." "You don't love me anymore?" "No Leonard I will always love you but I don't want to now." "Because I cheated." "No because you chose not to love me anymore first." "I've always loved you." "But you always shut me out, you always treated me like if you let your walls down I'd break your heart. You never let me get close. You treated me like your ex wife. And you never listened to me." "I may not have seemed like it but I always listened." "Really then tell me something? What disney movie have I been looking for, for months by the way, that you found and didn't buy?" "This one." He hands you a wrapped gift. You open it. It's Mulan. You look up. "What? Then why did you tell me you didn't get it?" "I was going to give it to you for our four year anniversary." You start to tear up. "Leonard why did you cheat on me?" "I should've said no." "What do you mean?" "Brittney she came after me, said you were cheating on me with Scotty. She devised I have an affair with her to make you jealous. I said no at first. Then she left the bra which I knew about. I just played along with the jealousy plot when we heard you enter the medbay. That was the first time we ever kissed or anything. I didn't mean to hurt you, i was just trying to make you still want me instead of Scotty." "Oh Leonard I've always wanted you, but how can I trust you now?" He sighs "I know." "Leonard I need some time. You broke my heart, you shattered my world, my future plans with you come crashing down." "Future plans with me?" "I wanted to marry you and have a child, but you shattered that dream with that kiss." He looks at you. "Please don't leave me?" "I'm sorry Leonard I just can't be with you after this. I will always love you. Goodbye Leonard." He gets up and kisses you deeply. You sigh and pull away. "Just come back to karaoke for now. I don't think you should be alone in the dark." He sighs and follows you back to karaoke. He sits down and orders more hard alcohol. You sit down and sigh. Scotty asks "What did he say?" You tell him everything you and Bones said. Scotty nods. "I'm gonna sing another song." You raise an eyebrow but let him go. Scotty gets up and sings Take It Outside by Brantley Gilbert staring at Bones the whole time with an angry face on. "Back in the good old days They knew how to brawl I'm talkin' real gunslingers I'm talkin' real outlaws They'd saddle up and ride on into town When it was high noon in them old saloons You knew what was goin' down When they took it outside Took it outside When it was man to man Toe to toe You know they had to go Where nobody's gonna break it up Not until you've had enough And if you think you've got the guts Then let's take it outside If you think you're man enough You really wanna knuckle up If you wanna shed a little blood then let's Take it outside Let's take it outside These days things have changed A lot of talk Lot of pushin' and shovin' Well if you wanna walk the walk Let's have some respect Got girls in here Just pay your tab And lay down your beer and let's take it outside Take it outside It's man to man Toe to toe You know we need to go We're all here for a good time But don't start no trouble 'Cause it won't be the first time I put a scar on my knuckles Now brother I don't mind I'll be glad to stomp your ass But if both of us walk out that door One of us ain't comin' back Let's take it outside" Oh no Scotty just challenged Bones to a fight. Crap you don't want either of them hurt. Suddenly the ship lurches and one of the bridge crew comes on and says "Captain you are needed on the bridge! We are being hailed by an unidentified non federation ship!" Kirk starts running and you, Bones, and Scotty follow him. None of you are drunk yet just a little buzzed, except Spock he didn't drink at all. You all run to the bridge. They send you and Scotty back down to engineering right away. Suddenly the ship lurches again when you're hit with enemy fire. A piece breaks off and falls and impales your abdomen. You black out with Scotty yelling your name. You wake up in the medbay. You look and see Scotty is asleep with his head on the edge of your bed. You also see Bones is working on an ensign and Jim is sitting next to you. "You're awake." Jim smiles. "Hey how you doing? We thought we lost you. It was touch and go there for awhile but Bones wouldn't give up." You nod towards Scotty "How long has he been here?" "He hasn't left your side since you were injured a week ago." "A week?" "Yeah honestly I think this is the most he's slept the whole time." "What about Bones?" "Bones had a job to do. You weren't the only one hurt." "After the rest were stable?" "He stayed when he could but he said he had to do his job." "Did Scotty go do his job at all?" "No he left Keenser in charge. By the way Keenser visited when you were out too." You smile "Yeah Keenser is my little buddy. So Scotty choose me over the Enterprise?" "Yeah I guess he did." "Jim there's something you're not telling me. Why was I out for a week?" "When you got impaled it hit a major artery. They had to fix it fast." "You're not telling me everything." "I think it best if Scotty or Bones tell you." "Why?" "They just should." "Okay Jimmy." "I'm glad you're okay kiddo." "Aw Jimmy." You hug him. Well as best as you can with Scotty still sleeping on your left arm. "I gotta get back to the bridge. I'll let Bones know you're awake. He'll have to check your vitals." "Okay Jimmy." He smiles and heads over to Bones. Bones' face lights up when he hears your awake. He comes right over. "You're awake!" You nod "Yeah. Jimmy said I was out for a week?" "Yeah. You were touch and go for awhile. I wouldn't let you go though." "How did it happen?" "We were under attack until the captain calmed them down. We got hit and a piece fell and you were impaled." You nod. "Who brought me to medbay?" "Scotty. He's been here by your side the whole time. He didn't even leave once. He slept here and I had bring him food because he wouldn't leave your side." "Have you been eating and sleeping here?" "Mostly. I wanted to keep an eye on you." You nod. "Leonard?" "Yes Darlin'?" "Jim said something else was wrong but you or Scotty should tell me. What did he mean by that?" Leo sighs "When you were impaled and we saved your life..." He sighs again "You can't ever have kids Darlin'. I'm so so sorry I know you wanted them." Your eyes start to water. Bones kisses your forehead. "I still love you, but he loves you more." "Who loves me more?" Bones nods to Scotty. "He never left your side. He's always loved you. I always knew, hell everyone did but you. He chose you over the Enterprise, that's big. I will always love you but I don't deserve you. He does." You look confused "No. No Scotty doesn't love me he's just my best friend." "Darlin' any man sticks by you like he does is in love with you. Ask him he'll tell you himself." "You're just giving up?" "Darlin' you don't know it yet but you're in love with him too. I can't compete with the amount of love you two share even if you both don't know it yet. I will always love you Darlin' but I know when it's time for me to back down." You nod and kiss his cheek. "I'll always love you too Leonard Horatio McCoy." Bones smiles sadly and walk away. You're just laying there thinking about what Leo said to you. About Scotty loving you and you not knowing also about you being in love with Scotty and not realizing it yet. You're also thinking about loosing being able to have children. You've got tears in your eyes when a hand wipes them away and says "Don't cry lassie." You turn and sadly smile at Scotty. "Hey Scotty" He smiles and hugs you. "I'm so happy you're alive." "Scotty?" "Yes lassie?" "I can't have kids." "I know. I'm so so sorry lassie I know how much you want them. But hey you've still got Keenser he's like your little boy anyway." You smile "Yeah I guess he is." Scotty just watching you with a smile on his face. It's looking into his eyes right then that you realize Leonard was right you are in love with Scotty and you just didn't know it. "Scotty?" "Yes lassie?" "Bones said something to me when you were still asleep and it got me thinking." "About what?" "Are you in love with me Montgomery Scott?" He sighs "Aye lassie I have been since I first met you. I fell more in love when I got to know you. I understand if you want to go on like it was before you knew." He looks down. You lift his head up to look at you. "Bones said something else too. He said I was in love with you and didn't know it so he was backing off. He was right I am in love with you Scotty. Have been for a very long time I just didn't know it." He smiles "Yer in love with me Lassie?" You just kiss him gently. "Yes I'm in love with you Montgomery Scott." You get better and are now together with Scotty. You go through that terrible ordeal with Krall who once was edison. Now both Kevin and Keenser are like your sons. You take care of them both like your own children. Scotty and you are getting married. Jimmy is walking you down the aisle as your father died with your uncle George Kirk on the USS Kelvin that day. Your mother will be beaming up for the wedding only. Leonard is your man of honor instead of a maid of honor and keenser is Scotty's best man. Spock is officiating the wedding. Now you are officially Mrs. Montgomery Scott, or Mrs. Scotty. Leo is very happy for you and so is everyone on the Enterprise. You and Scotty are what they call the perfect couple. You only work as engineering and medbay now. Leo is falling in love with Jayla and her with him the more time they spend together. Finally Scotty, you, and Bones are all happy.


End file.
